


Girl’s Gotta Be Her Own Hero

by Dove00



Series: Arrowversecember [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrowversecember, Day 3: Favorite Quote, iris is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Nora knows Iris is fearless and she wants to show she can be a hero, too.
Relationships: Iris West-Allen & Nora West-Allen
Series: Arrowversecember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Girl’s Gotta Be Her Own Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Arrowversecember Day 3: Favorite Quote

Nora West-Allen knew her mother is fearless. She’s seen Iris do terrifying things for the people and city she loves.   
When Nora was little, Iris always taught her that Nora can save the day too.   
She doesn’t need to wait for someone to do it for her.   
And Nora did not wait.   
When people bullied her friends, she was the first to stand up and punch the bully in the nose.   
When someone called her father useless, she punched them too.   
It got to the point that Iris was constantly in the principal’s office.   
As they left another time, Iris pulled her aside.   
“You gotta know when to fight. There’s no shame in running the other way.”   
Nora had heard of that of course. Pop Pop had told her that when he and Iris were teaching her how to fight.   
“A girl’s gotta be her own hero every now and again.” Nora responded.   
Iris laughed. “Sometimes I regret telling you those stories.”   
Nora laughed too.   
“So, I’m not in trouble, right?”   
“No. You’re in trouble.” A beat where neither of them said anything. “Did you win?” Iris asked.   
“Of course.”   
And if Iris was smiling the ride home, that was nobody’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
